Maraudering Years
by moonfoot13
Summary: This is my version of the Marauders first year at Hogwarts. Who was the first to discover Remus' Furry little problem? Read and Discover The Marauders First year.
1. The Best News Of His Life

"Time to wake up Remus" said Mrs. Lupine. Remus opened his eyes and for a seconded he didn't know weir he was. But then he remembered that last night had Ben a full moon. So that must mean he was chained to the lumpy bed in the dark cellar.  
God did he hate being a werewolf not only where the transformations painful he got stuck down here thought Remus, while his mom pointed her wand at the many chains holding him to the bed.

"Dumbledore came over last night" his mom said in a casual voice.  
She then pointed her wand at the chain that held his neck and it fell away.

"Why was he here" asked Remus in a curios voice?

"Well he wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogwarts" she said with a huge smile.

"You said yes right" cried Remus as he tried to sit up but a chain that crossed his chest forced him to stay lying down until she was done. When his mom had finish they left the cellar that was his prison once a month. Except this time he didn't leave with his head bowed he left with it held high. He went straight to the bathroom to wash up and get properly dressed. As he looked in the mirror he felt a rush of excitement it wasn't just a dream anymore he was really going to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclamer: I don't own anything

thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter expecialy . 3

* * *

Hogwarts Express

Remus stepped thru the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 and looked around. There were kids saying good bye to parents, parents reminding their kids to behave. And in the dead center of it all their stood the Hogwarts express. The read train was gorges as it belched steam into the air. A warning whistle interrupted Remus in his thoughts. He hurried on to the train and with the help of two older kids pulled in his trunk. The isle was packed with people trying to find seats and their friends. He headed toured the back of the train and looked for a compartment that wasn't full. After he had looked in about 20 cars he found one that three first years where sitting in.  
"uhh can I sit here" Remus asked the three boys. The one closest to the window asked "Do you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Well no" answered remus thinking that they would probably kick him out now.

"Good you can come in then!" answered the boy. Remus pulled in his trunk and sat down by the door.

"So what your name?" asked the boy.

"Remus" answered Remus. "And yours is?"

"Well my name is James and this here is Sirius and peter" answered the boy indicating Sirius to be the one right next to him and peter to be the one across from them. James was a boy with jet black messy hair and the look of someone well cared for. Sirius looked similar but his hair was longer and shaggy. Peter was small and round with short blond hair.

For a moment they all sat in silence until James asked Remus what house he wanted to be in if not Slytherin, and of course Remus answered Gryffindor. They all agreed that that was the best house and talked until the lunch trolley came. Remus being poor didn't even look at the sweets but Sirius and James jumped up and bought the whole cart. James and Sirius offered the candy to the other two. Peter accepted quietly but Remus said he wasn't hungry. But his stomach gave a loud rumble. James and Sirius looked at one another and nodded and in the time it took for Remus to say "I'm not hungry really!" James and Sirius had jumped up and force fed him a chocolate frog. A few minutes later they all sat there laughing their heads off eating what was left of the candy.

After a while the boys figured that they all better get into their school robes but it was not easy for four boys to change on a moving train. When they had finally got their robes on James and Sirius had bonked heads, peter had a bloody nose and Remus a swelling black eye. James then pulled out his wand and apologized to both peter and Remus. Then quick as a flash he twirled his wand and fixed both the black eye and the bloody nose.

"Wow you're really good at that." said peter while Remus gingerly felt his now normal eye. "Well my dad taught me how to do allot of stuff." said James they went on talking again until the train lurched to a stop, at the Hogsmead station.

* * *

please review :]


	3. Sorting

Thanks agine to my reviewers! I still own nothing

* * *

The Sorting

Remus and his three new friends got off of the train and stepped on to Hogsmead station.

"What now" asked James?

"I think that we have to put are trunks over their" said Remus, as he pointed to a growing pile of trunks in one corner of the platform. So the four boys went and drop off their trunks.

"First years this way" called a booming voice. Sirius and James took the lead as they followed the voice to the source.

"Wow" said Sirius looking up at a man about two times taller than a regular man and about four times larger.

"Hi" said this large man "my name is Hagrid what about yours"

"Well I'm James this here is Sirius, peter, and Remus." He said pointing at each of them in turn.

"Well it's nice to meat yea" Hagrid said and went back to calling all the first years over to them. After every one was their Hagrid said "follow me" and took them on a trail thru some trees. When they had walked for about ten minutes Hagrid called out that they should be able to see the castle in about a minute. Ohh's and ahh's came from the front of the group as they rounded the last clump of trees.

"Oh my god!" gasped Remus as he seen the castle lighted up brilliantly across a giant lake.

"Uhh are we suppose to get in them bouts." asked peter squeakily.

"Well I guess so." said James his voice full of awe.

"Four to a bout." called out Hagrid.

"Come on you guys." called Sirius who was already in a boat. James, Remus and peter all got in the boat but peter was a bit reluctant. As soon as all the boats where full, Hagrid called "forward" and they started across the water.

"Peter are you ok" Remus asked peter who looked a bit green.

"I really don't like boats" answered peter.

"Well please don't get sick" said James. All the while this was going on Remus couldn't stop thinking about how they would be sorted into the different houses. Finally he asked what had been troubling him.

"Do you guys know how we get sorted?"

"Well I don't know I never asked my dad" answered James.

Sirius said "I think we will have to do some magic." peter got if possible greener and said "I'm not good at magic" James, Sirius and Remus hastily told him that it probably wasn't what they were going to have to do. "Maybe some kind of a test." offered Remus.

"Yea, that dose make sense" agreed James and Sirius.

Peter finally went back to a lighter shade of green. Since the boys had been all trying to cheer up Peter they didn't relies that they were at the other side of the lake until the boat bumped into the shore. Hagrid came along the line of boats and helped people out. Remus was now so nerves that his legs felt like lead. Hagrid then brought them up to the castle weir they met professor McGonagall who had dark brown hair tied in a stern bun. She had pale skin and looked vary stern. She brought them into a small room weir they where to wait to be called in to the great hall. When they all were in there, it was hard to move and one kid accidently hit Remus in the face. Ten minutes later McGonagall came back and said "follow me, single file line please."

The kids slowly filed out and into the great hall, which was across the hall from weir the room had been. They then had to line up in front of the whole school, In front of them stood a three legged stool. On the stool was a ratty old hat that was patched and dirty. Remus surly thought that he was going to die from anticipation. Everyone in the room was looking at the hat expectedly. then the hat shutter and a rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and started to sing:

_I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat if you put me on your head I'll tell you weir you belong in Gryffindor weir dwell the brave at heart, Ravenclaw weir whit beyond Messer is mans greatest treasure Hufflepuff weir dwell the loyal and true and Slytherine weir dwell the cunning folks that will do anything to achieve their ends._

Then professor McGonagall took out a long list, and said "When I call your name please come put the sorting hat on your head and sit on the stool." She then read "Black, Sirius. "

Sirius looked as thou she said he had to fight a dragon. He put the sorting hat on and the hat called out Gryffindor a seconded after. Sirius then got up and put the sorting hat on the stool and fast walked to the table that was cheering the loudest.

"Evens, Lily" A girl walked out of line who looked like she was going to faint.

James elbowed him "That girl was on the train she's friends with some greasy haired git." Mean while Lily had put on the sorting hat it was taking longer to decided with her then Sirius. Finally it called out Gryffindor. She walked over to the table Sirius had just sat at but looked back at someone in line with a sad smile. Shannon Edna was called and put in Hufflepuff it went on like that for awhile James and peter where both sent to Gryffindor. Finally McGonagall called Remus Lupine he walked forward feeling as he did that his legs had been replaced by lead. He sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on it fell over his eyes just like everyone else. Then a little voice whispered

"Hmm weir to put you, You're smart vary smart maybe Ravenclaw" Remus didn't want to go to Ravenclaw, all his new friends where in Gryffindor. "I see you don't want to be put their well you are brave to so Gryffindor then" The last word the hat called out to the whole room. Remus felt as relived as he went to join his three best friends. A boy named Severus snape was put in Slytherine.

"That was the boy that that Lily, girl was friend's with." said James.

After the sorting was done Dumbledore got up and said "Another year has come and filch wanted me to tell all that the dark forest is off limits and if you would like to see a list of things not aloud there is a list on his office door, Now I know that everyone is hungry and that is why I must say tuck in." As if in response to that word, food appeared on the golden plates.

"Yummy" said peter piling his plat with chicken legs. Remus looked at his three new friends and felt like the luckiest person in the world, Tired but lucky. After dinner they followed a girl named Jessica who lead them to a portrait and said "pixy." The portrait opened to show a large room that was decorated in scarlet and gold. "Boys rooms are on the right and girls on left." Said Jessica "and don't try to sneak into each other's dorms."

They were so tired that they went straight up the stairs to the door marked first years wear there were six beautiful four post beds. Each of their trunks sat at the end of a bed. Remus called good night to his friends. When he saw the moon outside his window he thought

"They must never know that I'm a werewolf, they would desert me the moment they did." He fell into a restless sleep, thinking about how he must keep secrets from his new friends.

* * *

Please give me Reviews I realy need some feed back and i thank for reviewing :]]


	4. Classes and Prisons

Classes and Prisons

The alarm clock went off way to early the next morning. Remus felt horrible, he had barely got any sleep the night before.

"Remus get up you lazy git" cried out a way to cheerful Peter.

"I hate morning people, they give me such a head ach" He thought darkly as he got out of bed and ignoring the fact that he usually was a morning person to. He got dressed and couldn't help but wonder weir Sirius and James where.

"Hey Peter weir did James and Sirius go?"

"I think they went down to breakfast already" replied Peter

"Oh, well thanks I think I'll go look for them" Remus then hurried down the stairs and out of the common room. It took him a while to get to the Great hall because he kept getting lost. Finally when he got there he took a seat next to Sirius and started to eat.

"Hey Remus you alright you look really tiered?" asked Sirius in concern.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Remus said with a yawn.

"I didn't git much sleep either" James commented as Peter sat down.

Professor McGonagall had been coming down the table and passed out their class schedule to each of them.

"Remus may I talk to you please" she asked kindly.

"Sure" answered Remus. He followed her to out into the hall.

"I'm going to take you to madam Pomfrey, she will be the one to take care of you after the moons" explained Professor McGonagall in a whisper. Remus followed her thru the winding corridors to a door that read: Hospital Wing. They went inside and McGonagall knocked on the office door. A young woman with light brown hair pulled back in a bun answered.

"This must be Remus" she asked.

"Yes it is Poppy, I've got to go now so can you explain to him what's to happen on the full moons?" said McGonagall in a brisk voice.

"Why of course" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. Professor McGonagall left the room and Madam Pomfrey turned to Remus.

"You shale come here at 6:00 a clock every full moon and I will bring to the wimping willow, there is a not at roots that you can probe with a stick and the tree will freeze." She then looked at Remus to make sure he had got all that. He nodded quickly.

"there is a tunnel in the roots you are to go thru that tunnel utile you get to a door, go thru the door and make sure to shut it and that is weir you will transform." She looked at him again and again he nodded.

"I'm going to come get you at 9:00 a clock the next morning, and I'll take you here to a privet room in the back and we will discuss a excuse for you to tell your friends why you where gone ok"

"ok" Remus agreed in a small voice he felt like she didn't like him, but that thought was proven wrong when she swept him in a big huge.

"Sorry for sounding so business like, I just didn't want you to miss any of the information." She explained her coldness. "I have to bring you their tonight to make sure that you can get in their without a problem, come here at 6:00 a clock please"

"Alright, can I get to my classes though" said Remus try not to sound rude but he doubted he could find his way to the great hall from here let alone any of his classes.

"Ok, your first class is Potions I believe right?" She asked.

"Yes, umm how do I get their" he asked sheepishly.

"How about I bring you their?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"That would be great!" Remus said happily. She brought him down to the dungeons and told Professor Slughorn that he was excused from the beginning of class. He went and sat down next to Sirius.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius as Slughorn droned on about what they were going to be doing that year in Potion.

"It was nothing." Said Remus as he tried to pay attention, having friends was more trouble then he thought.

"It was something, I can tell." exclaimed Sirius. Evan though the four friend's had only been friends for a couple of days it was already as if they had know each other for years.

"I'll tell you later." Remus said hopeing that they would forget or he could think up a good reason.

"I'll hold you to it"

That night at 5:45 a clock Remus said he wasn't feeling very good and headed for the Hospital way. He only got lost once and was able to make it on time.

"Follow me than." said madam Pomfrey quietly. She took him along many corridors until he recognized the great hall and the doors that lead outside. She then took him to a large willow that looked harmless. He couldn't help but think that madam Pomfrey must be a little crazy when she said to watch out for it. But when he was less than twenty feet from the tree it started to thrash its branches at them. Madam Pomfrey quickly found a long branch and probed a not at the base of the tree. They then went through the tunnel until they reached a door. When they went in Remus was surprised to see that the house was actually really nice.

"I know it's not much but it should be ok for your transformations." said madam Pomfrey.

"Its perfect." cried Remus thinking about the cellar he usually had to transform in.

"Well I'm glad you like it and I hope that it will be as comfortable as it can be." Madam Pomfrey said softly as she gave Remus another huge. Evan thou Remus knew this was going to be his Prison once a month. It didn't feel much like a prison right now.


	5. Explantions and The full moon

Full moon and explanation

* * *

Caracters are J.k Rowlings

* * *

As he headed back to the dorm latter that night he was confronted by three vary curios friends.

"We went to the hospital wing and you weren't their?" said Peter with a stern look "so weir did you go?"

"Umm I had a room in the back because Madam Pomfrey didn't want me to get others sick." He made up as fast as he could.

"Oh well, that is fine then we just thought you were lying to us." Sirius said with a smile and I felt he felt his heat twinge. He hated lying to his friends, it made him feel like he didn't deserve them.

* * *

The days flue by and soon it was the day of the full moon and Remus felt sick. It would be his first transformation that he wasn't tied to the bed and he was worried that he might escape. His friends quickly learned not to bother him. It was very scary to have Remus, who usually had never ending patients tell you to get the fuck away.

The day flue by and in no time at all he was walking to the hospital wing.

"Remus dear, fallow me." Madam Pomfrey said in a motherly voice as she led him to the tree and probed it with a long stick. Remus walked the passage way stumbling over roots. When he got to the shake he quickly shut the door and made sure that it was locked. He then walked over to a window and watched through the cracks in the boards as the sun set. He then felt the horrible pain of all his bones braking and reforming him into a wolf. The last thing he thought before he lost his mind was that he in a way deserved this for lying to his only friends.

The next morning he woke up to Madam Pomfrey waving her wand over him.

"You seem to have had a rough night." She said "You broke three ribs and you scratched yourself up pretty bad."

"Actually that would be a better night Madam Pomfrey." said Remus gently.

"You mean that they are usually worse." She asked as she handed him a couple of potions for him to drink.

"The wolf doesn't like to be caged." was the only answer he gave. She looked at him with a sad smile and helped him fix his robes. She then took him back to the hospital wig and into the back room that was now his. He and Madam Pomfrey discussed how they would explain his absence for the night before and that day and decided to say he fell down the stairs. It took about twenty minutes for his friends to hear that he was pushed down the stairs by a bunch of Slytherin's and that he was never going to walk agene. To say the less Remus was quit surprised when his three best friends came running in to his room yelling about killing the gits that did this.

"What are you guys yelling about." He asked in a amused voice.

"Who pushed you down the stairs Remus?" Sirius demanded to know.

"No one pushed me down the stairs I feel." Remus said startled by his friend's voice.

"Can you still walk." Asked Peter who looked as if he was about to cry.

"Yea, I was lucky and only broke a few ribs." He said in a even more startled voice.

"Who told you that I couldn't?"

"Well Justin heard Jessica and Megan talking about Laura telling them, and I don't know who told her but they said that you where pushed down the stairs by a bunch of Slytherin gits and you would never walk agene!" cried out James.

"Well I can definitely walk see" Remus then stood up and walked around.

"Thank god Remus I thought that you were seriously hurt" Sirius said as he hugged his friend. Remus hugged him back and he couldn't help but love his friends for caring so much about what happened to him.

"Remus what do you think you're doing standing up, you should be sleeping!" cried out Madam Pomfrey. She had just walked in and was not happy that Remus was standing.

"I was just showing them that I could still walk" Remus said as he crawled back in bed, "I'm sorry"

"Oh it's not your fault it's their fault for deserving you" she said sweetly while pushing James, Sirius and Peter out of the room.

"We want to stay" Sirius demanded as he tried to get passed Madam Pomfrey to sit by Remus.

"Get out all of you before I have McGonagall come get you." She said in a dangerous voice, she then turned and smiled at Remus as the other boys practically ran from the room.

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let Remus go back to class the next day and insisted that he go to his dorm and rest. When Remus got there, he lay down and thought of how wonderful his friends where and couldn't wait for them to come back so they could all plan a prank. He was still a bit sore so he decided that he would sleep until his friends got back.

"Remus, Remus wake up" Remus woke to Sirius whispering softly in his ear and he got a flutter in his stomach but he pushed it a side and sat up to see Sirius staring at him. He also saw that it was dark and that he was quit hungry.

"Here I saved you some food from dinner" Sirius said as he indicated a plate full of food.

"Thanks" Remus reached over and took the plate and shoveled some food into his mouth.

"Can I talk to you" Sirius asked while he studied his shoes.

"Of course" Remus patted the bed next to him and Sirius sat down. That night they became best friends and every time one of them needed to confide in someone they ended up lying next to each other in one of their beds and talking late into the night.

* * *

A/n Thank you for Reviewing and as long as you want to read it then i'll wright more, but the updates will be farther apart then when I first started to wright this:]


	6. Summer Part 1

I own nothing:]

* * *

Summer

The months flew by and four friends where soon know as the Marauders for all the mischief they caused. Sirius and James seemed to be the leaders of the small group. They always looked after the smaller to and to that Remus was thankful. He could barely believe that exams where coming soon and he buckled down on his study. He also dragged the other three with, even though they claimed to be allergic to studying. But one look at Remus' puppy dog eyes and they all couldn't help but go along with him.

Exams came and went and it was time to pack and get on the train headed home. They promised to write to each other and to meat in Diagon alley. Remus' friends had noticed that he disappeared once a month and promised to read up on the different possibilities.

Sirius had told Remus all about his dark family and how he really wanted to get away from them this summer. Remus had told him that if it was okay with his parents that Sirius might be able to come over for the summer.

"Sirius, I'll ask right away when I see them, and maybe you can come straight to my house." Remus whispered to Sirius. They didn't want the others to feel jealous because they didn't want them to be there. It wasn't that they didn't love being around them but Sirius and Remus had a special bond and wanted to get to know each other even better than they already knew the other.

"I really hope that I can come, my mother will just be happy to get me out of the house, so I know she'll say yes." Sirius said in a confident voice.

The train rolled to a stop and they all went to their parents.

"Remus I'm so glad to see you" cried his mother as she hugged him tight.

"Mom, you know how I told you about Sirius in my letters? Well I was wondering if he could stay over for the summer."Remus said with a cute puppy look that he had learned from Sirius.

"What about your… you know?" his mom asked with a doubtful look.

"I'll figure something out, please mom?" he said desperately.

"Fine, but it's your fault if he figures out your secret."

"Thank you so, so, so much!" He yelled as he ran over to Sirius and told him the great news.

"Sirius, my mom said yes" he cried as he got over to him.

"Great my mom said I could go to!"Sirius said and then he followed Remus over to Remus' mom.

"Hi Mrs. Lupine, it's nice to meet you." Sirius said a shook her hand. Poor Cathey thought that Sirius was a complete gentleman, oh if only she had known.

They quickly ran through the barrier and headed to the car. It took about three hours to get to the Lupines cottage. They lived in a forest so no one would be hurt if Remus escaped. The boys sat in the back seat and talked about everything that they could think of for two hours but they fell asleep in the last. Remus had his head rested against Sirius's shoulder and Sirius had his head rested on Remus'. They looked so adorable that Cathey quickly grabbed a camera and took a picture before she woke them up since they were home.

"Wow Remus you have a nice house" Sirius exclaimed as he saw the cute little cottage. Remus smiled bashfully.

"We sleep upstairs so follow me." Remus then brought Sirius up to his room that was in the attic. It was huge because of enlargement charms and it was painted a bright shade of blue, there was a nice four post bed by a window and three different book shelves full of books.

"I know it's not much, and kind of empty but it's my room." Remus said hoping Sirius would say something. "And you can sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the cot because it's not that comfy.

"Remus I love your room and will not let you sleep on a cot you will sleep on the bed with me." Sirius said as he looked at Remus like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure, I can sleep on the cot?" Remus asked as he went over to his dresser to grab some pajama bottoms. It was already 10:00 and he was pretty tired.

"Of course I would never want you to sleep on some cot." Sirius said as he also grabbed some pajamas. After they were done changing they crawled into bed and started to talk until they fell asleep.

Xxx

The next morning they woke up entangled together in such a complicated way that they ended up falling out of bed trying to untangle them. They went down stairs to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Mrs. Lupine this is the best food I've ever had." Exclaimed Sirius, as he sucked up the food like a vacuum.

"Don't talk with your mouth open dear." She replied. That was what Remus loved most about his mom, just because someone was over she didn't treat them special. 'Sirius would get a nasty shock when he and Remus would have to go and do chores' thought Remus with a small chuckle that went unnoticed by the other two people at the table.

As if on cue his mom swallowed her food and said "Remus I have to go and get some groceries so you and Sirius need to clean the house."

To Remus' surprise Sirius didn't say anything but that might have been because he had gone into shock, Oh well.

It only took them a half hour to completely clean the house and Remus' mom would be gone for at least three hours, so the boys went outside to explore the woods that surrounded the cottage.

"Remus, I was wondering weir your dad was?" said Sirius as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"I don't know wait my dad is." Remus replied bitterly.

"What, why not?" asked Sirius curiously.

"He left when I was six." He said as he looked at his feet.

"Oh, Remus I'm sorry to have asked." Sirius rushed over to Remus and gave him a big hug.

"He left because of me." Said Remus as it hit him agene how much being a werewolf had cost him.

"He left because I got bitten."

"Go bitten?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"You would hate me if I told you." said Remus sadly.

"Remus, I could never hate you." Sirius said shocked that Remus thought that. "You can tell me anything." And Remus believed him.

"I got bitten… by a we…werewolf." stuttered Remus. Sirius just stared at Remus in shock.

"If you hate me I understand and if you want to go home I'll understand." Remus said as he looked up to try and keep himself from crying. It really hurt him that Sirius hated him but he was used to it by know since his dad left because of him as well.

Sirius seeing Remus almost in tears quickly hugged him tight. "I don't hate you, I'm just shocked it's not every day that you hear that your best friend is a werewolf."

"So you don't hate me?" Remus asked in tiny voice.

"Never." said Sirius.

"Thank you." Remus said feeling the luckiest he had felt in a very long time.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, but someone that was kind of close to me died and I really didn't feel like wrighting.**

**if you Review i'll wright**


	7. Summer Part 2

The summer part two

Remus and Sirius stayed in the forest for a while talking about Remus' father and his memory's from being in the hospital and his how his mother was trying to convince his father that he was the same kid. In return Sirius comforted Remus about all this and told him about his cruel family.

"There are only a couple of nice people in my family, and I barely see them." Sirius told Remus.

"Sirius I don't mean to interrupt but I think that we need to get back so my mom dose not worry." He said as he jumped down from the fallen tree he had been sitting on.

"Ok" he said as he followed. They headed out of the forest and back into the house where Mrs. Lupine was putting away the groceries.

"Mom, I've got to tell you something." said Remus.

"What dear." She asked.

"Sirius knows." Remus said and she almost fell over in surprise.

"What!"

"But I don't care Mrs. Lupine, Remus is my best friend and I wouldn't leave him for something he can't control." Sirius quickly explained.

"Wow, Sirius that is so nice of you!" Remus' mom said in relief. "You know that most people wouldn't act so grown up about something like this."

"Well that's just what I said, but I was wondering about a couple things." He answered

"Like what?" Remus asked curiously.

"Like what happens during the full moon and were you go and how you deal with it all?" he quickly asked.

"Well…I transform into a wolf and I'm locked up in the cellar, and I guess I just deal with it." Remus answered him softly.

They all continued to talk about what it, until Mrs. Lupine needed to cook dinner and kicked the two friends out of the kitchen. They headed up to Remus' room to plan what they wanted to do the next day and to relax.

"Well I think that you would have fun playing soccer with me in the field, it's a very fun game!" Remus told Sirius excitedly. He never had anyone to play with way out here.

"What's soccer?" asked Sirius as he tilted his head to the side as if it would help him comprehend what Remus was talking about.

"It's a really fun game weir you kick a ball around and you have to try and get into a goal without using your hands." The golden haired boy explained.

"Well I guess I could try it." Sirius said hesitantly.

"Boys time to eat" they heard Mrs. Lupine call up to them. They hurried down the stairs and sat and at a delicious roast. Everything was just as it was meant to be.

XOXOXOXOX

The next day the boys headed out to the huge field were Remus tried to teach Sirius how to play soccer; the key word was 'try'. Sirius just didn't get that you couldn't use your hands. One time when he grabbed the ball and Remus accidently kicked him in the face. There was another time when he kicked the ball so far that it flew half way across the field.

"Oh Sirius you are hopeless!" Remus said as they both collapsed in onto the grass. It was very tiring to run after a ball. "You just don't know how to play without cheating."

"Sorry Rem."

"Oh well it was still really fun." Remus yawned.

"So Remus I was wondering about telling James and Pete about your…fury little problem?" Sirius asked. He really didn't want to offend Remus. Remus snorted and the name Sirius had given his lycanthropy.

"Umm I'm not sure if I should tell them I mean what if they don't except me, not everyone is like you Sirius." Remus had been thinking about the same thing and had just expressed one of his biggest fears.

"Well I believe that they will accept you because they know you, and if they don't then they aren't good friends." Sirius said and Remus was very surprised at how wise he sounded.

"Thanks Sirius, I guess we can tell them latter." Remus said.

"I'm tired lets go back inside." And with that Sirius quickly got up and pulled Remus up.

"I'll race you!" shouted Sirius. They then raced to the house laughing so hard they could barely run.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for how ling it took me to get this out. I had bad writers block.

PLEASE REVIEW :]


End file.
